A New Name, A New Beginning
by JLGuyer
Summary: A retirement party, pondering of a new life and unexpected, always expected guest. A Heero x Relena holiday story.


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is owned by Sunrise, Bandai and probably other people I do not know about. This is just for fun.

Heero x Relena: New Name

Her retirement party had lasted from six in the evening on Christmas Eve to 1 a.m. Christmas day.

Sinking down on the staircase, amid all the party hats, streamers and other odds and ends that her friends and guests had left behind, Relena called herself all sorts of a fool for the disappointment that still occurred every time he did not appear at one of her parties.

It wasn't like she didn't know that he disliked parties and most human interaction in general.

It was just that he had been there with her through so many of the big events in her life that she could not help but wish that his quiet strength had been there beside her during this one as well.

After all she was about to step out into the world as just plain old, ordinary civilian Relena...

That was right—she still hadn't decided what last name she was going to use.

Probably because a large part of her didn't want to use either.

Don't get her wrong, she loved and was proud of both of the men who had given her their names to use.

But she wanted to start a new life and neither of them would give her the ability to do that.

Maybe Dorothy was right. Maybe she should just pick a new name for herself.

Placing her head in the palm of her left hand, she began to ponder aloud.

"Relena Michaels? No. Relena Blackstock? Certainly not. Relena Woodhousen? Where on earth did I even get that name?"

And so it went, her muttering to herself every name that came to mind and then summarily rejecting them.

Finally after twenty minutes or so of this, she gave up after her sleepy mind had summoned up 'Relena Seuss,' causing her to fall into a fit of self induced laughter.

"I suppose I will have to get someone else to suggest me a new name since I appear quite incompetent at the task."

Resting her now even heavier head on her knees, eyelids beginning to slide close, Relena almost jumped out of her skin when a deep voice she recognized more than even the sound of her own heartbeat said:

"Relena Yuy."

Blinking furiously at him as she wondered for a moment if he was a mirage, Relena nonetheless was able to croak out past her suddenly bone dry mouth.

"That sounds perfect. Can I use it, Heero?"

Heero for once in his life looked slightly awkward as he jerkily lifted her left hand and slid a star cut diamond onto her ring finger.

Still holding her hand he replied gruffly. "Now you can."

Unable to hold back the tears of happiness that sprung into her eyes, Relena got clumsily to her feet and flung herself at him, having no doubt he would catch her.

Which he did, his embrace telling her all the things his voice never could.

Running her fingers through the back of his kitten soft hair, Relena lifted her head off his shoulder and when her sky blue eyes met his midnight blue ones, whispered. "Thank you for the Christmas present, Heero. You're what I always wanted."

Heero's eyes reflected happiness, shyness and a love that warmed her from head to toe, before they fluttered shut as she joined her lips with his.

All the other Christmases to come always had to work hard to come even close to the magic of that Christmas.

After all, it was the Christmas where they began their new lives together.

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Author's Note: This was inspired by the Frozen Teardop ending where Heero says something about them both taking a new name or Relena taking his name. I couldn't really tell from the info I saw.(laughs) I just knew that if they were going to get engaged I wanted to make a story that was cute for them. ^_^

I hope you enjoy it and thank you to justwildbeat-rhythmemotion for your lovely reviews on my other Gundam Wing stories. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Thank you to Setsunakou for the beta! You are so sweet!


End file.
